You've Got Friends?
by Luuata
Summary: About a New Creepypasta monster, Gingersnaps, or better known as Dead Ginger.


She was the quiet type. Never bothered anyone and always kept to herself. She read all the stories from people and the news of killers and monsters. She never knew it was true."Oh more bigfoot kind of propaganda, or something." She was quite a smart child for her age though. Being 14 years of age and in almost every AP class they could give a 9th grader. Her parents were never home. She always would see notes and food in the kitchen for her but never knew her parents. The teachers understood this and would always give her and alternative assignments for something relating to parents. One night she heard a loud noise in the living room and thought about her parents so she got up and went downstairs only to be met with a Nintendo 64, two game controllers and a box of games. One of which caught her attention, being the one still in the game console, she grabbed it out and looked at it. "Majora's Mask." she read.

She took them to her room and hooked them up to her Sony HD tv screen. She decided to play a few of the other games first like Donkey Kong or Street Fighter never much the Zelda fan. After a Week she decided to try the Majora's Mask game out and to her surprise it worked perfectly. She saw a file had already been made though. "BEN? is that who gave me this stuff?" She decided to finish the file for this BEN kid since he was so close to being done. As She walked Link into Clock Town she noticed a statue behind her. She turned around and looked at it and a button a appeared 'TALK' it read. She hit the button and up popped the caption "Hello, I'm BEN, What's your name? (input name here)_"

She jumped and wondered if this was part of the game. She typed in 'Gingersnaps' The statue vanished and she was in front of Skull kid. Skull kid was giggling and floating above Links head. She pondered what she should do; she fired 1, 2, 3 arrows. She then suddenly SPONTANEOUSLY combusted and the caption read "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"

She stopped playing and researched if that is supposed to happen. She found a news article about a mysteriously haunted game that a guy played before he went crazy. The supposed game was a popular zelda game known as "Majora's Mask" She quickly learned that the game went missing a few night after the man handed the console and games over to his friend who was deeply concerned. And the article had not been finished and was short due to the lack of information. The man refused to speak of the horrors he witnessed and his friend never played it before it vanished. The young girl wondered how the game ended up at her house. Carefully she turned the game back on and nothing happened. The screen was just black.

She shrugged, but before she could reset the console a hand stopped her and she looked up to see Link except instead of normal Link he had blackened eyes red pupils and black oozing from his eyes eerily. She screamed and jumped back as the man or creature walked out of the tv screen and stood in front of her. She held her breath thinking it was just a really bad nightmare and waited for herself to wake up. "You okay?" The Game character reassured politely. "AM I DREAMING?!" she yelled unsure of anything else to question. The Character chuckled, "I'm Ben, and no Gingersnaps, you're not dreaming."

"BEN?! but….but...how...who….?" she couldn't muster up any complete sentences. Ben sat next to her and smiled. "So you care to explain how you got turned into a ragdoll?" He Examined a few of her stitches on her arm and gently ran his fingers over a few. She never noticed those before. Quickly she jumped up and grabbed at the first mirrored object she could find in her room and looked into it at herself and saw how bad she looked. "what...What happened to me?!" She Demanded and instantly blamed Ben for it. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just met you!"

"But I didn't look like this yesterday or this morning before I started playing!"

"yes you did! I watched you play those other games for an entire month! you've looked like that the moment you found me...wait...are you sure you don't remember how you got those stitches?"

"i'm POSITIVE, P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E!"

"Quit yelling and just calm down….maybe you have memory loss. I knew a few guys who had the same problem they're still trying to cope with it."

_Memory Loss _She thought and then quickly ran downstairs. Digging through some old files she saw something out of the corner of her eye in the kitchen. She walked in and the smell was just horrible. She saw the maggots and flies buzzing and eating away at it. A corpse. Not just any corpse. Her Mother. Sick to her stomach Ginger ran to the bathroom to find blood all over the tub and floor and some organs in the sink all rancid and old. She let out a long gasp and backed up. She felt dizzy she couldn't believe her eyes. Hesitantly she ran to her father's 'Study' as he liked to call it and found his corpse, dead with thread and needle in hand. He looked slightly better than her moms, and wasn't being eaten away at since she never went in his study until just now. It all came back to her. The night she was killed. The pain she felt. The Horror she witnessed. She passed out from the over stimulation.

She awoke with Ben looking at her. He had a concerned facial expression. Quickly sitting up and spitting out - like it was poison - the only thing she could conjure up to yell "SHE KILLED ME! My own mother KILLED me!" Ben jumped back shocked slightly and looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry. do you remember how?" She paused for a moment before replying, "She Cooked me into a Family feast."


End file.
